


Mac Gets a Date

by teennplantt



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst-kinda, Dennis is a bastardman, Established FWB relationship, Eventual Mac/Dennis, Hurt feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Slow Burn, This was gonna be crack but then it turned serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teennplantt/pseuds/teennplantt
Summary: The gang attends a wedding for Dennis’ ex-wife where Mac finally gets to meet Chase Utley. Dennis doesn’t take kindly to other people messing with what’s his.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Kudos: 33





	Mac Gets a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Dennis is seriously emotionally manipulative in this, so if that’s a trigger for you, please don’t read. Disclaimer: I wrote this to be purposefully kinda messed up at the end, but originally it was gonna be Mac/Chase crack.

"Mail call!" Dee announced as she swung open the door of the bar. She leafed through the stack of mail in her hand and discarded most of it on the counter. "Oh, Dennis, you got something." She handed him a thin, square envelope and he tore it open. 

"What the hell is this?" he crinkled his nose in disgust as he pulled the card out of its envelope. "Oh, shit." 

"What? What is it?" Mac peered over his shoulder. 

"It's an invitation to my ex-wife's wedding." 

"Maureen?" Mac frowned. "I thought she was still in love with you and trying to turn herself into a cat? Why would you be invited to her wedding?"

"Not Maureen. My other ex-wife, Deidre. The rich one." 

"You mean the old one?" Dee snorted out a laugh. "She was in her fifties when you married her, right?" 

"I am accustomed to a certain level of luxury-" 

"You married an old bag," Dee cackled. 

"You're an old bag!" Dennis retorted. "Ah, shit, now I gotta find a date to this wedding." 

"You wanna borrow one of my whores for the night? I gotta warn you, though, they ain't cheap," Frank suggested. 

"God, no, I'm not gonna go to fancy wedding with some drunk stupid whore hanging off me all night. This is gonna be a classy event, so obviously all of you are out," Dennis scoffed. "I'm gonna find someone suitable enough to show Deidre that I'm not 'pathetic trailer trash.' I am the opposite of trash. I'm the best she, or any woman, could ever have. And this wedding is the perfect opportunity for me to prove that." 

"I think I speak for us all when I say we don’t care," Dee went behind the bar to grab a beer. 

"You'll see!" Dennis snapped. "You'll all see how big of a mistake she made dumping me. I bet her new husband is fat and hideous too. I bet he's just this ugly big fat man, right?" 

"Oh, dude, I can come to the wedding with you," Mac offered. "I can be so classy for you, man. Nothing is classier than a gay man, but like a subtly gay man. Anything else is kinda over the top like they're rubbing it in your face." 

"Oh, no. No, no, you will never ever attend this wedding. Over my dead body will you be my plus one." 

"Wait, wait, wait, I wanna go to the fancy wedding. Why don't I get to go?" Charlie cut in. "I can clean up a lot better than Mac." 

"No one's gonna believe you're gay, first of all. Secondly, you live in squalor and all you eat is cheese. This is a classy event, and I know classy," Mac argued. 

"Neither of you are coming to the wedding!"

"If Mac and Charlie are going, I wanna go too," Frank said. "What's the crowd gonna be like, Dennis? Mostly desperate older broads?" 

"Wait, you guys can't leave me alone at the bar," Dee added. 

"Goddamn you. Goddamn you all. You're gonna ruin this!" Dennis seethed. He pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his contacts, but most of them didn't even have names attached. He couldn't invite any horrible, forgettable woman to his ex-wife's wedding. He had to humiliate her by showing up with a younger, hotter woman. "I need to find a date. Excuse me, gentlemen," Dennis strode out of the bar. 

"We're all going to that wedding, right?" Mac grabbed the invitation and checked off plus-one. 

"I assumed we'd be heavily involved, yeah," Charlie nodded. Mac wrote all of their names on the invitation. 

"Do we want chicken or fish?" Mac asked. 

"Fish sounds good," Frank nodded eagerly. 

\---

"Get off me," Dennis swatted Mac's hand away from his own. "Go find our table." 

"I don't get why you're so mad," Charlie chewed loudly on a crab leg he'd snatched off one of the trays the busboys were carrying around. "They have free crab legs!" 

"Yeah, this is way better than the spread at your wedding, Dennis," Frank laughed. "Anyone want a chili dog?" 

"A chili dog?" Dennis' eyes widened in horror as Frank produced a chili dog from the inner pocket of his suit jacket. 

"Yeah, I was worried the fish would suck, so I brought some snacks," Frank took a large bite of his chili dog, and some sauce dripped onto his shirt. "Oh, I got sauced!" 

"This is exactly why I'm so upset," Dennis fumed. "We've been here ten minutes, and you're already behaving like animals." 

"Relax, I'm gonna take Frank to the bathroom, and we can wash the sauce out of his shirt," Charlie said. "You're worrying too much, dude. We know how to be classy, but uh, do you have more chili dogs?" 

"Yeah, here you go, Charlie," Frank handed him a chili dog, and Dennis smacked it out of his hand into a trash can. 

"There will be no more chili dogs!" Dennis shouted. "Frank empty your pockets." 

"You're not the boss of me," Frank snorted.

"Yeah, Dennis, back off! You're crowding us. I feel very crowded right now. C'mon, Frank," Charlie grabbed Frank's shoulder and led him towards the restrooms so he could clean off his shirt. 

"Oh, goddamnit, what's Dee doing over there?" Dennis groaned when he turned to see Dee with a drink in her hand, badgering Deidre. "Goddamn that stupid drunk bitch." He abandoned Mac to march over to his sister. 

"Dennis," Deidre grinned. "So kind of you to show up, and you've brought your little friends with you too. How sweet."

"They weren't my first choice," Dennis grumbled. "Mac and I are married!" 

"That's nice," Deidre said. 

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet. I bet you never suspected I was gay."

"No, I knew." 

"What do you mean you knew?" Dennis put his hands on his hips as Dee barely stifled a laugh. "Go sit over there with Mac, you stupid drunk bitch. I can't believe you're trying to ruin this night for me." 

"Deidre, it was wonderful to see you again. You must share that pasta recipe with me," Dee attempted to do a posh accent. 

"Dee, I swear to God if you don't go sit down, I'm going to sever your larynx so you can never speak again," Dennis threatened. 

"Holy shit! Is that Chase Utley?" Dee's eyes went wide, and she pointed towards the door. "Oh, Mac is gonna lose his shit. Mac! Mac! Look over there! It's Chase Utley!" 

"Yeah, Dee, I see him!" Mac beamed as they shouted across the ballroom at each other. 

"Chase is an old family friend," Deidre explained. 

"He's an old family friend!" Dee yelled. 

"Aww, man, I wish Chase Utley was my old family friend! That'd be so cool! Hey, Chase! Chase!" Mac got out of his seat and rushed towards the baseball player. 

"It was great to see you again, Dennis. Your friends are as colorful as always," Deidre chuckled. She placed a hand on his shoulder condescendingly before walking away from the twins. 

"I...despise...you," Dennis glowered at Dee. 

Chase’s eyes widened when he heard his name being called, and he glanced around to see where the voice was coming from. He didn’t have to look far before an extremely excitable man was barreling towards him. 

“H-hey, Chase, wow I never thought I’d say that,” Mac’s tongue was practically hanging out of his mouth. “Would you prefer Mr. Utley?” 

“No, Chase is fine,” he chuckled. Mac’s eagerness was sort of endearing. He had millions of adoring fans, but it brought a smile to his lips that Mac was reduced to a puppy in front of him. His charm was only amplified by the fact that Mac was clearly hiding a slamming body beneath his suit jacket. “What’s your name?” 

“Oh, me? I’m Mac. I’ve actually been trying to write to you. I’m a really big fan, and I thought if I could get you this letter, then we could be friends.” Mac combed through his wallet and produced the letter from an inside pocket. “Here. It’s uh...pretty normal friendship stuff.” Chase glanced over the letter. 

“Oh, I actually got this letter a long time ago. I just assumed that a child had written it.” 

“Because of the stickers? Those are to add pizzaz,” Mac replied. 

“Right. Well, I was gonna go find my seat. Care to join me?” 

“I’m already sitting with the gang.” 

“Wouldn’t you rather sit up front with me?” Chase raised an eyebrow, and Mac nodded enthusiastically. 

“Oh, that’s just great!” Dennis huffed. “Mac’s hanging all over Chase Utley, and I’m stuck here with you morons.” Frank waddled out of the bathroom, the sauce stain having only grown and gotten soaked with water. 

“I need to borrow your shirt,” he said to Dennis. 

“No! You wouldn’t fit into my shirt. You’d stretch the hell out of the material, and then I’d be shirtless.” 

“Well, I don’t know, Dennis. Your attempts to make Deidre jealous were pretty pathetic. Maybe it’s time for you to pop that shirt off and remind her what she’s missing,” Dee suggested. 

“I’m not going to take my shirt off. No, because I have class. I have more class than everyone at this goddamn wedding, and I’m going to prove it!” 

“It looks like Chase Utley’s stealing your fake husband,” Dee laughed. 

“Oh, dude, is Chase Utley here?” Charlie asked excitedly. His eyes darted around the room for him. 

“Yeah, he’s over there by Mac,” Dee stepped closer to Charlie to point at them. 

“Hey, Chase! Do you remember me?” Charlie ran over to their table. “You were at that charity event for dogs, or logs, who can remember? You hung out with me and Dennis like all night, and we got super wasted. It was the best night of my life.” 

“I’m sorry. Who are you?” Chase frowned. “You have something on your shirt.” 

“Okay, well, that is chili sauce,” Charlie rolled his eyes and laughed. He dipped his finger in the sauce and licked it off his shirt. 

“What’s chili sauce?” 

“You don’t have to be an elitist dick about it, okay? It’s pretty obvious what chili sauce is. It’s in the name, guy. Mac, c’mon, we’re sitting over there,” Charlie snorted. 

“I think I’m gonna stay here,” Mac looked up at Charlie, almost fearfully. 

“Dennis is gonna scratch you silly if you don’t get over there,” Charlie warned. 

“Why should any of us care what Dennis wants? He didn’t even want us here, and not to toot my own horn, but I think I’m getting along pretty well with Chase.” 

“You are,” Chase chuckled. He reached a hand out and placed it on Mac’s knee, and Mac felt his heart leap into his throat. 

“Yeah, so, no offense, but uh...beat it, Charlie.” 

“You’re acting like such an asshole, man,” Charlie said. “You really think Chase Utley wants to have gay sex with you? He’s probably just one of those guys that like gets off on being worshipped or whatever.”

“Excuse me?” Chase raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, what? You’re actually into Mac now?” 

“I could get Chase Utley!” Mac stood from the table furiously. 

“In your dreams,” Charlie hissed. Mac flew across the table and tackled Charlie to the ground. The pair began to wrestle, and several on-lookers pulled out their phones to take video of the brawl. Mac pinned Charlie to the ground and hocked a loogie. 

“Say it, Charlie!” he demanded. “Say it, or I’m gonna spit in your mouth!” 

“Get off me!” Charlie jerked one of his hands free from Mac’s grip and elbowed him in the cheek. In shock, Mac spat out the phlegm he had been holding in his mouth, and the pair watched in horror as the spit traveled across the room to land squarely on Deidre’s wedding dress. She let out a horrified shriek, and Mac’s face flushed. 

“I am...so sorry, ma’am,” Mac could feel his face getting hot from the embarrassment. 

“This is a fifty-thousand dollar wedding gown you just ruined!” Deidre shouted. “All of you leave my wedding immediately. I don’t want to have to look at your faces for another moment.” 

“Just to be clear, if we leave now, do we still get our fish, or...” 

“Get out now! There will be no fish!” 

“Hey, lady! We asked for the fish. Now, where can we find some of it to take home?” Charlie asked. 

“C’mon, Charlie, let’s just get out of here,” Mac picked himself up dejectedly. 

“Don’t leave without this,” Chase smirked as he pulled Mac aside and gave him his number. “Give me a call sometime.” 

“Seriously?” Mac’s eyes boggled. 

“Yeah, seriously,” Chase smoothed his hand down Mac’s chest before side-stepping him to the exit. 

“Alright, Frank, get the crab legs! We’re leaving!” Charlie called across the room. 

“Already on it! I’ve been stuffing them in my pants since we got here,” he grinned widely as he continued shoveling food into his jacket. 

—-

The drive back to Paddy’s was silent. Dennis was infuriated, and he accidentally ripped his cassette out of the player so hard he broke it in half, which resulted in another fit of rage where he through the broken tape out the window. Frank and Charlie were gobbling down the feast Frank had managed to smuggle out before the groomsmen had been forced to escort them out of the ballroom. Mac could feel Chase’s number burning a hole in his pocket, but he wouldn’t gloat in front of Dennis. Dee adjusted her makeup in the passenger side mirror, despite the fact that they were only going back to the bar.

Dennis pulled into a parking spot outside the bar and slammed his door in his eagerness to be rid of the people inside. 

“I get the sense Dennis is mad at us,” Mac pointed out. 

“No, shit, Mac. You spit on his ex-wife’s wedding dress,” Dee scoffed. 

“Well, that was really Charlie’s fault because he elbowed me.” 

“It was your fault for pinning me down!” Charlie argued. 

“You said I couldn’t get Chase Utley! And what’s this?” Mac’s eyes widened as he pulled the phone number Chase had given him from his pocket. “Chase’s phone number! I can get Chase Utley anytime I want with this bad boy!” 

“Oh, whatever, dude. He probably gives that out to every twink he meets,” Charlie snorted. 

“I am not a twink!” Mac launched forward and wrapped his hand around Charlie’s throat. “I’ll choke you out, bitch!” 

“I’m getting a headache,” Frank grumbled as he got out of the car. He meandered into the bar where Dennis was already working his way through a bottle of scotch. 

Charlie took a swing at Mac frantically and connected with his nose. 

“Shit! I think you broke my nose!” Mac cupped his nose, and his blood immediately began to drip onto Dennis’ seats. He rushed inside the bar to grab some ice, and Charlie emerged from the Range Rover victoriously. Dee followed them through the door and plopped down on the stool beside Dennis’. 

“What’s wrong with people these days?” Dennis implored. “I mean, I’m an attractive man. There’s no reason I shouldn’t have been able to find a better date to that wedding than all of you.” 

“Maybe it’s you,” Dee shrugged. “I mean, you couldn’t even manage to keep your fake husband from wandering straight into the arms of Chase Utley.” 

“Yeah, what’s up with that? How did I do worse at that wedding than Mac? He spat on someone.” 

“Maybe Chase thought he was retarded, and he felt bad for him,” Dee suggested.

“Yeah, yeah, that makes sense,” Dennis nodded. “And maybe it’s a fake number. We gotta get that number off Mac and call it.” 

“Or we could just wait for him to call it?” 

“It seems easier to just steal it from him,” Dennis climbed off his perch on the barstool and strode into the bathroom confidently. “Hey, buddy, how’s your nose?” he asked, slipping one of his hands on Mac’s waist. His voice was dipped in honey, and he forced his eyes to regard Mac softly when in reality, he still wanted to tear the man a new one. 

“Just get it over with,” Mac winced slightly once Dennis’ hand made contact with him. 

“Get what over with, pal? I’m just trying to make sure you aren’t hurt,” Dennis soothed. 

“Just scratch me or yell at me or whatever. I can’t take this!” Mac sputtered. “I’m sorry, Den. I really am. I didn’t mean to spit on her dress. Charlie elbowed me, and I had the spit in my mouth, and before I knew it, it was flying across the room. And it just happened to get on her dress. I really didn’t mean to.” 

“Oh, Mac, it’s okay,” Dennis pulled him closer. “I’m not angry with you.” He used Mac’s emotional anguish to slip his hand into Mac’s pocket without the other man noticing. 

“Really?” Mac sniffled, but it came off as more of a grimace since his nose was fairly sore from Charlie’s punch. 

“Really,” Dennis smiled as his fingers wrapped around the slip of paper in Mac’s pocket. He withdrew his hand quickly. “I’m gonna go get you some ice, baby boy.” 

“Thanks, Den,” Mac breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“No problem,” Dennis left the bathroom and rushed across the floor to the telephone behind the bar. He smoothed the wrinkles out of the paper from where Mac had no doubt been worrying it between his fingers in awe of its existence, and he dialed the number scrawled across it. 

“Calling me already?” Chase’s voice rang through the phone teasingly. 

“Goddamnit,” Dennis grumbled. He pulled the phone away from his ear at Dee’s confused expression. “It’s his real number.” 

“No way,” Dee’s eyes widened. “Talk to him! Pretend to be Mac.” 

“Uh...yeah,” Dennis chuckled into the phone. “I honestly thought the number might have been a fake.” 

“Why would I give a handsome man like you a fake number?”

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Dennis set the phone down again. “He’s laying it on pretty thick.” 

“Get him to come to the bar,” Dee said. 

“I-I don’t know,” Dennis picked up the phone and let out a high-pitched giggle. “Do you think you can come over tonight?” 

“Sure, baby, what’s the address?” Chase replied. Dennis gave him the address to the bar. 

“That’s the address of the bar my best friend owns,” Dennis added. “I thought you might wanna get a drink.” 

“I could go for a drink. See you soon,” Chase ended the call, and Dennis slammed down the receiver. 

“How?” Dennis fumed. “How did that thing get Chase Utley’s real number, and I got shot down by a bridesmaid?”

“Well, Dennis, Mac’s in that sweet spot of the gay community where he’s old enough to remind the young guys of their dads but not so old it’s off-putting,” Dee explained. “My guess is he’s got about three more years of prime banging left.” 

“I’m the same age as him!” 

“Um, if I may interject, what you lack in the body department, Mac has in spades,” Charlie said. “Glamor muscles are you need when you’re a gay man.” 

“It’s bullshit,” Dennis huffed. “I could bang so many more guys than Mac if I wanted to.” 

“No one’s debating that, but you’ve already lost because Mac doesn’t need sheer numbers anymore. He’s gonna bone prime quality beefcake Chase Utley,” Charlie replied. “So, in other words, you’re screwed on him not rubbing this in your face forever.”

“Unless...I take Chase Utley for myself,” Dennis grinned evilly. 

“You’re really gonna take away Mac’s happiest moment just like that?” Charlie frowned. “That’s dark, man. That’s real dark.” 

Not long after Dennis had hatched his plan to exact revenge on Mac for ruining Deidre’s wedding, Chase swung open the door to Paddy’s. His face fell when Mac was nowhere in sight, and Dennis, Dee, Frank, and Charlie crowded the counter. 

“Uh...hey, guys,” Chase waved awkwardly. “Where’s Mac?” 

“Oh, he’ll just be another minute,” Dennis turned in his seat to face Chase. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“Yeah, I’ll have a beer,” Chase furrowed his brows confusedly. “Is Mac in the...bathroom or something?”

“Something like that,” Dennis sauntered across the bar to hand Chase his beer, purposefully making a show of brushing his fingers over Chase’s. 

“Anyone else think this is getting freaky?” Frank whispered, but to anyone else, the volume was that of a normal speaking voice. 

“Dennis is blowing this,” Charlie nodded his ascent. “Dennis!” 

“What?” Dennis whipped his head around to glare at Charlie, his teeth clenched in a menacing smile. 

“You’re totally blowing this, dude,” Charlie said, oblivious to the man’s rage, which hung like a backdrop over the bar and their lives at that point. 

“Blowing what? What’s going on here?” Chase’s eyes darted between each of the people at the bar, and his panic became more obvious. “Where is Mac?” 

“Why don’t you just have a seat, okay?” Dennis let out a desperate chuckle, attempting to regain control of the situation. He led Chase to a booth and ushered him into a seat. “Mac’ll be out in a moment. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” 

“I’m just gonna go,” Chase attempted to stand, but Dennis blocked his exit. 

“You don’t wanna do that,” Dennis warned. “Let me just go get Mac. I’ll be right back.” He hurried across the room into the back office where Mac was duct taped to the rolling chair. He trashed under the tape at the sight of Dennis, and his eyes blew wide. 

“Shhh,” Dennis whispered. “Shhh, calm down. You’re getting yourself all worked up for nothing.” He smoothed his hand across Mac’s bicep where the tape strained under his muscles. Dennis’ head spun at the sight of Mac tied up and completely at his mercy, but he tried to push those thoughts down. He still had work to do before truly putting Mac in his place. “Now, if I take this tape off, do you promise not to scream?” Mac nodded fervently. “Okay,” Dennis peeled back the tape covering Mac’s mouth. 

“What the hell, dude?!” Mac snapped. 

“Quiet,” Dennis hissed. “You ruined the only chance I had at a halfway-decent evening by squirming your way into that wedding, and now you’re gonna listen while I steal Chase Utley from you.” 

“Is he out there?” Mac raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, he’s out there,” Dennis smirked. 

“Cha-“ Mac opened his mouth to scream, but Dennis slapped the tape back over it. 

“Oh, no,” Dennis shook his head. “I won’t let you take this from me too. It’s time you payed for everything you’ve ever ruined for me, and there have been so many things you just couldn’t let me have. You ruin everything, Mac, and it’s time that for once, I got to ruin something you loved. You’re pathetic, and you’re about to realize that no one could ever want you like they want me. You got that?” Mac nodded again, hoping his compliance would bring an end to this sooner rather than later. He didn’t know how much more of Dennis’ berating he could take on top of the knowledge that Dennis was about to steal what was supposed to be the happiest moment in his stupid life. 

“Good boy,” Dennis flashed a smile at Mac before spinning on his heels to leave the back office. He strode back out to the bar and noticed that Chase had disappeared. “He ran away?” he asked to the room of bickering fools. 

“Yeah, obviously,” Dee snorted. 

“Dee, you goddamn bitch, don’t you dare take that tone with me!” Dennis roared. “You’ve all ruined this night for me, and every time I think something good might come of this, you all manage to prove me wrong!”

“Well, Dee let him escape!” Charlie pointed the finger at her, and Frank nodded. They stepped back from Dee as steam shot out of Dennis’ ears. 

“Oh, I knew you assholes would try to make me go down for this,” Dee retorted. “They’re the ones who let him go! I went to the bathroom for five seconds, and suddenly, he was out the door!” 

“But she never stopped him,” Charlie put his hands up defensively. “Plus, we all know it was more like five minutes. Dee takes forever to pee.” 

“Well, that’s true,” Dennis nodded. 

“It is not! I pee for the normal amount of time,” Dee scoffed. 

“Stop with the squawking, Dee. It’s obvious that you let him go,” Dennis rolled his eyes. “And you haven’t heard the end of this.” 

“What’re we gonna do with Mac?” Frank asked. 

“We’re gonna make him think I’m banging Chase Utley,” Dennis answered simply. “Everyone out except Charlie, and Charlie, get ready for the performance of your life.” 

“Okay, but you’re not gonna bang me, right?” Charlie inquired warily. 

“No, I’m not- who on earth would want to?” Dennis’ nose crinkled at the thought. “Let’s hear each of your best impressions of Chase, and whoever wins gets to stay.” 

“I’m out,” Frank shrugged before making a beeline for the door. 

“Yeah, it really seems like Charlie’s got this one,” Dee agreed. She rushed out of the bar behind Frank, and Charlie took a tentative step towards Dennis. 

“Give it up for our new Phillies first baseman,” Dennis grinned. “Get in front of the door so Mac can hear you.” Charlie scrambled to follow Dennis’ instructions, and he cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry Mac stood you up,” Dennis put on his best sympathetic tone. “That must be tough. I can’t imagine a lot of guys stand up someone like you.”

“It’s okay. At least you’re still here,” Charlie tried to deepen his voice to match Chase’s pitch. Dennis was momentarily impressed with his acting abilities. 

“I can be here for you in more ways than one,” Dennis smirked. 

They bantered back and forth for another few minutes before Dennis began shuffling around to make it sound like they were taking off their clothes. He moved his mouth so that the sounds of kissing would echo through the back office. Charlie stared at his friend in awe of how far the man was willing to go to pretend to ruin Mac’s life. 

“You like that, baby?” Charlie asked. 

“Mm, yeah,” Dennis gasped out breathily. “Give it to me, Chase. I need you.” 

“Don’t need to ask me twice,” Charlie chuckled. They mimicked moans and sensual cries for several minutes until Dennis announced he was going to cum, when in reality, both men were fully clothed, and they each hoped, non-erect. 

“I’m right there with you,” Charlie breathed. Dennis screamed as he pretended to cum, and Charlie did the same, his voice breaking slightly. As far as breaks in character went, Dennis had to admit it was a small one. They pretended to redress, and Dennis shooed Charlie out of the bar. He went to the bathroom to muss his hair and splash water onto his face to look like sweat. He had to hand it to himself. He really had thought of everything. 

Dennis made his way to the back office where Mac sat in his restraints, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Hey, buddy,” Dennis pulled the tape away from Mac’s mouth again, and Mac looked up at him, at a loss for words. Dennis undid the rest of the tape and discarded it before helping Mac to his feet. “Let’s get you home.” 

Once they were in the comfort of the Range Rover, Mac broke down once more. 

“I hate you,” Mac muttered between the gulps of breath from his cries. His voice sounded small, like a petulant child telling their parent off for sending them to their room. 

“Feeling’s mutual,” Dennis snorted. 

“Why would you do that to me? I said I was sorry for ruining the wedding, and I am. Fuck, Den, you have no idea how much I torture myself every time I screw something up with you, but you don’t care. All you do is hurt me. You’re a bad friend.” 

“Save your tears for someone who gives a damn then.” Dennis started the car and began the drive back to their apartment. 

“It’s not like I did it on purpose, y’know? You did...that just to get back at me for something I didn’t even mean to do.” 

“Why couldn’t you just behave yourself at the wedding then?!” Dennis demanded. “I let you pretend to be my husband, and you could’ve just stood at my side and looked pretty all night and stuffed your face with overpriced fish, but you had to go whore yourself out to Chase.” 

“Chase came onto me.” 

“Well, I’m the one who banged him!” 

“Yeah, because you’re an asshole!” 

“How am I the asshole here?” Dennis slammed on the brakes as he nearly blew through a red light. “You were supposed to be my date.” 

“It’s not like it was an actual date,” Mac grumbled. 

“It could’ve been.” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

“Look at the facts! We live together, and we work together, and we’ve slept together. Give me one good reason we shouldn’t be dating.” 

“Because you only care about yourself, and you just said you hated me. And you’re always telling me how pathetic I am and how I ruin everything and you wouldn’t date me if I was the last person left on this planet. And you think I’m gross and annoying and stupid, and probably a million other things that I can’t even think of right now because I’m so pissed at you.” 

“Those are just words,” Dennis shrugged. 

“You sound crazy right now. You’re probably high off sex-endorphins or whatever.” 

“I never meant to close the door on us,” Dennis said. “I know there’s some part of you that still thinks of me that way.” 

“There was once. You’re a completely different person to me now.” 

“Because I banged Chase?” 

“It’s not just that. At some point while I was sitting there in the office, I finally realized you’re not worth any of this. You’re not worth any of the pain that being your friend has caused me over the years.” 

—-

The remainder of the drive, Dennis didn’t speak. His mind was reeling with plans to get Mac into his bed that evening. He knew he might have broken the other man, but Mac was resilient when it came to Dennis’ torment. He could still fix things enough so that Mac would submit to him. That was the only thing that would make things right in Dennis’ mind, reminding Mac that he was his. Mac was right. Dennis didn’t want him, but he wanted that power over him to bend Mac to his every whim. 

Once they arrived at their apartment, Mac got out of the car and stormed upstairs. Dennis waited a moment before following him. Mac’s rage was only a temporary setback, a front for his true emotions, which were an undying love for everything Dennis. Dennis ascended the stairs to their apartment, and he found Mac nursing a beer in front of the television. 

“What’re we watching?” Dennis asked, stepping over to Mac to grab the beer from his slackened grip. He tipped back a few sips, and Mac scoffed. 

“We’re not watching anything,” he pouted.

“Oh, c’mon, baby boy. You can’t stay mad at me,” Dennis took a seat beside Mac and placed a hand on Mac’s thigh. 

“Don’t,” Mac turned to him, and his voice was pleading. “Just don’t.” He knew that if Dennis wanted to break him, he could. He just didn’t know how much more broken he could get. 

“Don’t what?” Dennis slid his hand further up Mac’s thigh, making his intentions clear. 

“I can’t deal with you right now,” Mac put his head in his hands. “I don’t get what you want from me.” 

“I want you,” Dennis whispered the lie into Mac’s ear sweetly. 

“Stop lying to me.” 

“It’s not a lie. I’m offering you everything you could ever want. All you have to do is take.” 

“I’m tired.” 

“Then let’s go to bed,” Dennis pulled Mac closer, and Mac whined, so needy for Dennis’ affection. Dennis beamed and tilted Mac’s head up to connect their lips. He could feel Mac melt into his touch, and it sent a bolt of heat into the pit of his stomach. 

They made their way to the bedroom, and Mac stripped off his shirt. Dennis made a show of admiring his body before pushing him onto the bed. He caressed Mac’s chest with the palms of his hands, slowly working his way lower to the waistband of Mac’s slacks. 

“You looked so good in this suit. I almost wanted to fuck you right there in that hotel bathroom before you got the smart idea to run off on me,” Dennis brought his lips to Mac’s torso and trailed kisses down to the outline of Mac’s cock. He palmed Mac through the slacks, and Mac’s back arched off the bed with obvious want. Dennis shuddered at the display before working Mac’s pants off until he was left only in his boxer-briefs. 

“Tell me who you want,” Dennis ordered. 

“You,” Mac breathed. “You, Den. Fuck me, please.” Dennis almost came just from those sweet words. If he were a younger man, he might have. 

“Good boy,” Dennis nearly ripped Mac’s boxers off of him. “So good for me, always.” He spread Mac’s legs and grabbed the lube from his nightstand. He spread some onto his fingers before teasing one at Mac’s entrance. He sank the finger into Mac, immediately finding his prostate, and Mac’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. He kept his legs spread as Dennis fingered him open, slow the way that he liked, but hard the way he knew Mac craved. 

“I can’t take it,” Mac whimpered. “Please, Dennis.” 

“Please, what, sweetheart?” Dennis thrust his fingers in languidly, keeping Mac just on the edge of being overwhelmed by the sensations before he added a third finger. He sank them deep into Mac, and Mac cried out again. He was reduced to a moaning, begging mess of a man, and Dennis ate it up. Dennis continued fucking Mac open on his fingers as he shimmied out of his own pants and boxers. 

“You want my cock, baby boy?” Dennis pulled his fingers out of Mac to straddle his chest. 

“Yeah,” Mac gasped. 

“Then show me how much you want it,” Dennis lined the tip up with Mac’s lips, and Mac tilted his head up. He opened his mouth wide, and Dennis shoved himself down Mac’s throat. He grabbed Mac’s hair with his dirty hand and watched the man groan and gasp around him. 

When he finally pulled out, he was drenched in spit, and he climbed between Mac’s legs. He flipped Mac over so that he was spread open for him like an invitation, and he pressed his cock against Mac’s entrance. He watched the man beneath him unravel as he slowly slipped into him. Dennis waited until he was fully inside Mac before grabbing his hips and pounding him into the mattress. 

Mac moaned loudly as Dennis’ cock brushed over his prostate with every stroke. He felt electricity in his stomach, and he rubbed himself against the sheets to get more friction. Dennis thrust into him with abandon, vetting every frustration and failure from the evening into the other man. 

“I’m gonna...” Mac panted, moving his hips back to get every inch of Dennis inside him. 

“Cum, baby boy,” Dennis growled in Mac’s ear, and Mac spilled over the sheets. He struggled to regain his breath as Dennis used him until he came too. Mac felt Dennis release inside him, and he squirmed, trying to get Dennis off of him. Dennis obliged, realizing the other man was probably too overstimulated to take another second of being stretched around his cock. 

They cleaned themselves up and retired back to Dennis’ bedroom. Mac changed the sheets and tossed the dirty ones in the laundry pile, and Dennis pulled on his pajamas. They crawled into bed, and Mac stared up at the ceiling silently for a long moment. 

“I can’t sleep with you thinking so loudly,” Dennis complained. He meant for the words to come out softer and more playful, but he was spent. And he already knew what Mac was going to say. That was always his least favorite part of the cycle, having to reject Mac over and over again. Part of him kept hoping Mac would learn that Dennis had to keep him like that. He was easiest to manipulate when there was the promise of something more, something sweeter, perhaps. 

“Sorry,” Mac mumbled. He turned away from Dennis and snuggled into the sheets. Dennis waited for Mac to elaborate so that he could shoot him down again, but an explanation to Mac’s thoughts never came. 

Instead all Mac was able to utter sleepily was, “I knew it was Charlie.”


End file.
